


you're everything that's good to me

by hohohobbi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's also fluffy towards the end i swear, izaya is insecure, shizuo is a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohobbi/pseuds/hohohobbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is suffocating in his insecurities, and Shizuo hates it. He wants to help, and so he does. In a, well, sickeningly sweet way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're everything that's good to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I upload here and I'll probably have lots of mistakes, sorry. Angst-to-fluff oneshot which is also unbeta'd, I'm very sorry. I hope you enjoy it the way it is.

 

It would start like this.

Shizuo would wake up when Izaya got up to go to the bathroom or get dressed, only to see Izaya walk to the mirror, stare himself down and leave with a frown on his face. He'd be grumpy and just...irritated for the rest of the day afterwards.

Shizuo would, sometimes, walk behind him and drape his arms over the shorter male's waist and rest his head on the other's shoulders. From there, Izaya would steadily warm up, and Shizuo would talk to him about it. He'd try to tell him that hey--  _even if you have so many imperfections, it's alright, I love all of them equally,_ and Izaya would smile- a true, genuine smile- and if Shizuo was really lucky, he'd blush a little, too.

On bad days, Shizuo wouldn't wake up early enough and Izaya would have already left for work. Shizuo would seldom find a note with an apology, or a _i didn't wanna wake you up! ^p^_ or barely a sign that a human being had, indeed, left the house a few hours before.

Some days couldn't be put in the scale, and some others were forgotten before they had a chance to. Sometimes it was so bad that Izaya's facade would crack, and sometimes it was better, with Izaya accepting that his flaws would, probably, stay with him forever, ~~or haunt him for just as long.~~

This was not one of those days.

It was a saturday, Izaya wasn't working, and Shizuo was contemplating on whether or not he'd skip a day off work (which would be difficult to arrange, since Shizuo's boss was a heartless _jerk_ ) to stay with Izaya and do nothing-- just be lazy. His eyes were fluttering closed, but he prayed to whatever god was listening that he'd fall asleep and not just sit around awkwardly.

The rustling in the sheets next to him snapped him out of his trance, and he felt the warm object he was holding on to standing up and leaving. Said object was a 175 cm tall man with messy, black hair, who would be standing in front of the mirror stark-naked if not for an oversized shirt (Which was totally not Shizuo's) that hung loosely on his thin torso.

Izaya was always insecure. About himself, mostly, but his insecurities got the best of him, even if the rest of the world couldn't know. And even if they knew, they'd never believe it. Because behind the threats and the sarcastic comments lies an insecure and self-conscious being, contrary to shizuo's prior opinion about him. He almost winced at the memory.

The blonde- and, taller,- male didn't get up and instead pretended he was asleep to check on his partner. It was worrying how much one could hate their own self, and if shizuo wanted to change something, it was exactly that. He wanted to change Izaya's view of himself, even if he was, according to Izaya's sisters, _tsundere as fuck, dude!_ And wasn't even successful at complimenting people.

He'd find a way, sooner or later, though.

Izaya raised the hem of his shirt and looked at his tan line, at the visible scars and bruises that his targets would leave behind, and just shook his head at himself, biting his lip. His eyes had dark circles under them- which Shizuo overall found _attractive, gosh_ \- and his hair was getting longer and even harder to manage. He sighed and Shizuo could swear that Izaya was about to cry, before he got up himself- which, obviously, startled Izaya.

"You were awa-"

"Shut up." said Shizuo, and he pulled Izaya in his arms, carrying him, and Izaya held onto him tightly, not struggling at all. Shizuo brought Izaya coffee, along with some donuts that he bought the night before, and carried everything towards their bedroom.

Letting Izaya down on the bed, he gave him the warm cup of coffee and they ate the (cold) donuts in silence. At some point, Izaya's cup was empty, and he buried himself in Shizuo's embrace again. "This is gonna be cheesy as _fuck_ " Shizuo whispered, as a warning, before earning a confused look from Izaya.

"So, for me, you're not perfect," Shizuo started and he could _physically pinpoint_ the exact _second_ where Izaya's shoulders tensed up and his face was, once again, covered by his long hair which casted shadows on his skin.

"..you're possibly more than that." said Shizuo, and Izaya was both flustered, relieved, and about to fall off the bed laughing. "Hey! I warned you-" started Shizuo, and even if he was scolding his partner, he was happy. Not for any particular reason, just because he was with Izaya. A _smiling_ , _happy_ Izaya.

Perhaps staying in just once wasn't such a bad idea.

 


End file.
